Pink Heart hidden in Sand
by caramelstorm
Summary: Sasuke has left and Sakura is broken. But could a new man heal her heart? Will a simple plan to try and annoy someone or to try and touch another's emotions cause real love? gaara x sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Meh I don't own Naruto, wish I did though. Anyway hope you enjoy this story. Comments and helpful pointers are of course welcome. I love this couple**

**A Hug to Cure This**

**'**…He left me…' the formally cheerful pink haired girl thought. "He left, he didn't care" she voiced the words for the first time and felt a piece of her heart wilt and shatter. She wanted to cry but the sobs died in her throat. It was pointless to cry now. She would have to get over him.

"Sakura?" a timid voice asked. Sakura looked up and into the pale eyes of Hinata. "Sakura are you ok?" Hinata's was quiet and unsure; she has watched Sakura break down and knew she couldn't let Sakura get too depressed.

Sakura blinked and cleared her throat, "I'm ok…I just need sleep." It was true Sakura hadn't been able to sleep since Sasuke had left; she was wasting away to nothing.

Hinata nodded sympathetically, "do you want some help getting home?" Sakura shook her head, bubblegum colored hair flying in chaotic sways. "Well all right then… you can always talk to me you know" Hinata replied hesitantly. Then she left giving Sakura a quick glance over her shoulder as Sakura sank down onto the side walk.

"Wallowing in self pity will not help" a mono-toned voice said. Startled Sakura jumped and looked around. No one was on this street besides her. Sighing she picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

Blindly she walked home and pulled her clothes off thrusting them onto the ground. Leaving her scantly clad and exhausted as hell. Placing her hand on the bed she carefully tried to lower herself into the sheets and attempted sleep. It would not come.

"Insomnia," she spoke softly, "I have insomnia." Sleep would never come when her mind was like this, no not when **he** was on her mind.

Sakura sat up just as the sun was peeking through her window panes and cried up. She had been staring at her ceiling the entire night and she was cranky. "This is RIDICULOUS!" she shrieked suddenly feeling very fragile. This was never a good thing.

Trudging out of bed she dressed in a rather slow pace and left the house not even bothering to have breakfast. She glared at the smiling sugar-coated faces of people around her and silently cursed them for their good luck. Well at least the day wasn't going too bad; Ino had not shown her ugly face yet. So perhaps there was an iota of a chance that things might actually turn up good.

Cursing silently she noticed that not everyone was smiling. A rather tall boy with red hair, a gourd, black rimmed eyes, and a love kanji on his forehead was glaring at the people around them as well. It was as if he was trying to ward them off or to challenge them to approach him. It was Gaara, on a normal day Sakura might've been afraid, but today in her foul mood she felt invincible and rather annoyed. It was this that spurred her to take his unspoken challenge and approach him. She wanted to see the sand ninja squirm and she knew one way to do this; Affection.

Quickly she approached him, a sway in her walk and a glint in her eyes. He glared down at her unsure of what she could possibly be planning. She looked Haggard, dark circles under her gorgeous jade eyes…wait…did he just think she had gorgeous eyes. Gaara shook his head in a barely noticeable way, no he could have.

It was then that Sakura laced her arm gently around the distracted sand ninja. "Welcome back Gaara" she breathed and the inner Sakura cackled wickedly. Gaara smelled odd, a mixture of sweat, sand and…was that blood? It didn't matter the smell had already intoxicated her foggy head. Making her swim in odd thoughts, none of which she would bring up to anyone she knew.

Gaara's eyes widened as the pink haired girl held onto him and greeted him. He stood there and shook for quite a few moments and scrunching up him nose in confusion he hesitated. Slowly he returned the embrace, very unsure of what he was supposed to do and what she expected from him. Nobody had ever held him, nobody showed him affection. He was a monster. This girl, Sakura, must be delirious. After all she looked exhausted.

Sakura felt him shake; he was warm and hesitant to hug her back. She suddenly felt vile; she should not be doing this. Sakura began to shout at herself in her mind, 'Bad Sakura! Don't play with his emotions; don't hurt him, not like Sasuke did to you!' Horrible she was horrible. She then pulled away from Gaara, feeling him move away very slowly as if he were confused. He had every right to be, Sakura had been toying with him.

Gaara felt her pull away and did the same, but it was in that embrace that he felt the need to be held more; he now craved it deep down. But shaking it off he turned away from her. Pausing for just a moment before starting odd, "In the future it would be not to show me kindness." He didn't want it…or did he? As he walked off he could feel Sakura's eyes locked onto his back and felt the blush creep up to his cheeks. Why would she hug him? He had almost killed Uchiha and Lee; but worst of all he'd hurt her when she was trying to defend someone she cared for. Although the look in her eyes had kept him from killing her, she was lucky that day. But she would not always be lucky. Maybe it was his turn.

She watched him go and again felt a part of her heart wilt, but this time it did not shatter it just burned with dull throbs. Subconsciously she brought her hand up and placed it under her color bone and slightly between her breasts. Her breath then started to come fast as she realized she might be getting over Sasuke, she might just get over him. Maybe if she tried hard enough maybe she could love someone else. But it would be hard, after all Sasuke still had a piece of her heart and he held it tight.

Tight, he may need to break her; he may come back just to see her crumple at his words. Maybe he would again.


	2. You Give Me Dreams

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto…etc. But like I stated in the previous chapter I wish I did. This chapter is short, but I'll make up for it in the next one, hope you enjoy it**

**You Give Me Dreams**

Night had fallen and a sleepless Sakura was wandering the streets. She was exhausted but unable to drift to sleep; cursed to walk the streets in a zombie like state. Her eyes drifted up to the lurid moon skimming the roof tops. She paused suddenly, upon one of the roof tops sat Gaara. This brought back an old memory. She remembered Naruto telling her that Gaara did not sleep. So positioning her body just right she did one of those amazing ninja jumps (that I the author wish I could do) and joined him on the roof.

Gaara turned to look at Sakura. She looked wonderful in the moonlight, 'the night suits her well' he thought watching her with all the intent of a cat eyeing a fish tank. Sakura just seemed to be staring at him with a half lidded dreamy look. So he took the bold move and spoke up, "well?" he tried to sound intimidating, "Is there a particular reason that you are here?" A flustered look danced across Sakura's face and she looked down at her feet before looking him in the eyes, "uh…well you just looked lonely up here…so I…I thought I'd give you company" she blurted it out pausing every now and then.

Gaara glared at her, but in truth he had been lonely, 'she cares…?' he thought studying her face. "But if I'm bothering you, I'll leave" she said shyly pointing at the ground. "No stay." Gaara said without thinking.

Sakura was a little startled but she walked over and sat by him anyway. Bathing in his body heat she couldn't help but smile a little.

"I can't sleep" she said after awhile and earned herself a side-long glance from Gaara. "You can't sleep or you're just depriving yourself of it" glanced at Sakura's moon-washed face; her surprise was not masked well. "You can sleep" he continued, "but you fear it, because of **him**," Gaara spat the last word out with distaste. 'Why am I suddenly feeling this way? I've never had a good reason to hate Uchiha like this…but looking at her I know I should…wait! Gaara what are you thinking!' Gaara then mentally slapped himself, (which if he actually had it would be quite funny).

Sakura was looking at him, sadness hung in her eyes and he instantly regretted bringing up the matter. If he were to make her cry he would do it his way, not with the help of that bastard Uchiha.

"Your right" Sakura sighed, "I haven't slept since he left. But I've stopped crying; he doesn't and never has loved me."

She felt her muscles loosen, why was she admitting this to Gaara of all people. Normally he would've scared her silly, but here he seemed to be the best person to talk to. "I want to sleep, but when I try to…" Sakura stopped short. Watching Gaara she saw that he was thinking, maybe he was thinking about how to help her with her problem. But as if that'd really happen, he loved only himself.

'Why the hell does it have to be Uchiha!' Gaara thought angrily while staring at Sakura. He reached out his hand and pulled her into his side surprising even himself. "Don't think about him. The night is calm, think about that…" 'Or me…' He was now aware of how warm and fragile she was. He eyes closed heavily as she now had someone to hold, she seemed to be struggling to keep them open now.

Soon her breathing slowed and she laid on Gaara. He couldn't help but steal glances at the kuniochi (think that's how it's spelled). She looked so harmless and easy to break.

Sakura drifted to sleep beside Gaara, he made a good pillow. Her dreams were light and so far there was no Sasuke in sight. It was just her as a little girl in the flower patch:

_Young Sakura heard small sobs and went in search of their owner. There was a small boy with messy red hair and dull but brilliant green eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. "What is wrong?" Young Sakura asked. The little boy looked up at her his eyes seemed very lonely. He didn't answer her, he didn't have to she knew. Young Sakura bent over and picked a flower then handed it to the boy, "I'm Sakura" she said as he held the flower in timid hands. _

_"Gaara of the desert" he replied shakily. "Are you alone?" she asked with soft words and eyes. He looked like he would break down any minute now. "Yes" he replied as a tear slid down his cheek, soon accompanied by another. She placed a hand over her heart and felt it breaking. She then reached out to the boy and drew him into an embrace. "You're not alone anymore" she said softly. She held onto him tightly. _

Gaara watched Sakura reach out to him, she was still asleep but…she pulled him into an embrace and held him. From her sleep she muttered, "You're not alone anymore."

He then felt heat in his cheeks. He allowed her to hold onto him until an hour before sunrise. Then he carried her home and put her into her bed. She had not stirred at all while he carried her. In fact she'd still been clinging on him when he brought her home…

**A/n: hope you enjoyed, chapter three will be up soon: Ramen and flowers**


	3. Ramen and Flowers

**Author's Note: I really like this chapter, it gets me giddy reading it. So I hope you guys feel the same. Inner Sakura **"thoughts"

**Ramen and Flowers**

Sakura woke up, it was late. But she was happy, she had finally slept it had been so long. The night before was hard to recall, like all of the days she'd spent in a sleepless daze. She looked around and sighed. Her room was a mess, she finally looked down at herself she was still in her red training out fit.

'Why didn't I change?'

"Because you didn't fall asleep in your house last night."

Sakura's eyes widened she recognized the voice, "your back…"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing…" smirk "just to watch the events unfold."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, go shower and change. You smell like blood, sweat and dirt and those clothes are filthy."

Sakura rolled her eyes and entered her bathroom. She slowly peeled off her clothes trying to figure out what happened last night. She was also trying to figure out what her inner self meant.

Stepping into the shower she let the warm water caress her and watched it pool around her feet. It felt nice and brought back vague warmth on her side and torso. Puzzled she finished up the shower and stepped into her room scarcely clad in a towel.

She let the towel drop onto the ground and stood nude for a minute before putting on a bra and panties.

Closing her eyes she picked out a new outfit. A black dress-like top much like her red one and short deep navy shorts. She ran a brush through her hair and put on her headband. Then left the house reminding herself to clean it later.

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar annoying voice called.

Sakura turned to face the village's number one hyper active ninja. "Naruto…" her voice came out soft and frail. But it was an improvement from the last time he'd seen her. 'She looks better than she has in ages' Naruto thought casually.

"Sakura-chan you look better! What happened?" Naruto asked eager for her to answer.

"I don't know, I don't remember what happened to me since…well I slept. I woke up this morning still in my training outfit" Sakura was still unsure of the details and wasn't sure if she had made any sense at all.

"Hmmmm, well wanna get some ramen with me!"

Sakura nodded and followed him to the shop the smells causing her mouth to water and wonder when the last time she ate was.

He laughed he was eyeing the ramen like a starving dog. He knew it had been a long time since she'd eaten, he'd heard she was constantly refusing the food offered to her.

Her sea green eyes scanned the menu before she decided on seafood ramen and dug into it like a pack of rabid wolves. In all honesty she was trying her best to pace herself or at least to avoid choking on her food. The first she was unsuccessful at, but at least she managed not to choke on her meal.

Which was more that she could say for Naruto who had attempted to eat while laughing at her and ended up choking. Of course someone saved him and warned him not to do that. It wasn't really that funny anyway, her body had been depraved of food and sleep for much too long.

Upon finishing three bowls she paid and bid Naruto a good evening. With slow grace she decided to walk around town, maybe she would visit the Yamanaka flower shop. Because if she some bought flowers then at least she'd have something nice to come home to.

Gaara had been watching her since she left the house and met up with Naruto. He watched her eat and figured she hadn't in awhile. She had that starved look Shukaku got before it turned into a crazy blood lust. On him it struck fear but on her it made him want to cure it. I marred her face.

She was on the move again and this time it was towards some flower shop. She gingerly opened the door and was pounced on by the blonde girl know as Ino. "Forehead! I can't believe it! Shikimaru said he'd seen you and you looked better! I'm so happy!"

Sakura's eyes softened at this, he could see that she too was happy. But he was jealous of the blonde clinging to her.

Sakura had held onto him and he didn't like others to hold or let alone touch his things. Yes, sometime last night he'd decided she would be something of his own.

**Because in a way she'd already given herself to him.**

Sakura smiled at Ino and ignored the forehead comment. She was just happy to see her. "I wanted some flowers" Sakura replied. Ino paused then smirked, "Alright then let me show you what we've got!"

Skimming the flowers her eyes came to rest on a beautiful red gold rose hidden among the blood red ones. But unfortunately she could not afford a bouquet of roses today and sighing moved on. She instead chose a few summer colored tulips. Ino rang her up and sent her off with a smile.

Gaara watched Sakura leave and entered the store himself, startling Ino. He ignored her and instead went straight to the roses skimming them for the desert colored rose.

He picked it out and turned to Ino with a softened death glare, "I want this one."

Ino gaped he'd chosen the rose Sakura was eyeing, was that why he was here? Or did he just want a rose for his own? None the less she rang him up and watched him leave. He was cradling the fragile flower gently as if it were an infant.

The sun was setting and Sakura was in doors cleaning up her mess. How could she have let it get so dirty in there?

_Knock-Knock_

Sakura stood up quietly and walked to the door. She opened it softly to discover no one was there. Well no one except the beautiful desert colored rose. She gasped and felt her heart flutter as she picked it up and practically ran into the kitchen to find a vase.

"An admirer, oh this is getting good!"

Ignoring her inner self she hurriedly carried her treasure into her room and set it on her vanity. She then climbed onto her bed and nestled into the covers. She fell asleep admiring the rose that reminded her of someone.

_Young Sakura was with Gaara. He was never there during the daylight hours, only from sunset to sunrise. She discovered that this was his favorite place to come and so she promised him she would visit him here. Today there was a braid intertwined with string in Sakura's bubble gum pink hair._

_"What's that for?" Gaara asked indicating the braid._

_"It's good luck" Sakura replied, "I'm supposed to wear it for a week. The colors each mean something different, but in the end they all help to grant my wish."_

_"What do they mean?"_

"_Ok lets se; magenta because I'm open to love, blue-gray because the fortune sticks predicted I will have a sad/happy turn in life later, yellow because I like to smile, red because of my temper and it's your hair color so I like it, orange because I'm indecisive, black because its neutral, and brown because in a way it is a beautiful color."_

_"And the wish?"_

_"That we will always be friends."_

_"You don't nee to wish that, we will always be."_

_"Thank you Gaara-kun."_

She was dreaming again and about him. She was pretty to watch. She warmed his icy heart and he didn't want that.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes his training was hard and he felt like making someone else feel his pain, maybe he would pay Sakura a visit. He was sure she still worshipped him, he would break her down again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nyah, I don't know when I will bring Sasuke into the picture with Gaara and Sakura so it will be a total surprise.**


	4. Admit it Already

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get up! My brother has been living on the computer with Microsoft word. But all he has been doing is playing some lame online game. But now I'm back and I don't own Naruto.**

**P.s. I would like to give thanks to Brianna who suggested some of the funnier parts of this chapter as well as some of Kankurou's dialogue(Ok a lot of it! Thanks Brianna!).**

Admit it Already

Gaara smiled on the inside as he watched Sakura sleep for a few hours. He knew he shouldn't stay out for to long; he already had been gone for two days.

So he left quietly not before stealing a glance at Sakura; he would be back soon.

He then returned to his makeshift home in Kohona, he would be here until Temari finished her mission; she was teaching a little girl in this village her wind techniques. It was unknown how long they would be staying; but it didn't bother Gaara right now.

Kankurou was tied to a kitchen chair as Temari was finishing a cake. That undoubtedly was going to be terrible. She paused and looked up at Gaara.

"Gaara….are you smiling?" she asked very surprised.

"I think he is," Kankurou gasped, "you didn't do anything naughty did you?

Gaara inwardly blushed, "Define naughty." He was fighting back the heat.

Kankurou's eyes widened and Temari dropped the icing with a loud plop. "What!" they asked in unison.

"If you mean killing then yes….or did you mean…." Gaara drifted off thinking about Sakura.

"I didn't mean killing I meant….well you know" Kankurou waggled his eyebrows.

"No I did not. You shouldn't say such things" Gaara said before retreating to his room.

"He has got it bad" Temari said almost sympathetically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean our blood thirsty little brother has a crush. Didn't you see how angry he was when you made that comment?"

"Uh no, I didn't think he'd actually like someone. After all he is only supposed to love himself."

"Baka!" Temari whacked him over the head with her fan, "Anyone can love!"

"Hey! Stop!"

Temari shot him a death glare, "I'm going to do some investigating. You stay here."

"Like I could get up! I'm tied to a chair here!" Kankurou was left all alone.

Gaara's room:

Gaara leafed through the scatter of books previously stored in this room. He'd never bothered to read them. But now he just wanted to kill time until he could see Sakura again.

"Why do I care about her? Why does seeing her sad make me sad and why does seeing her smile make me feel warm?"

"Its obvious you like her" Shukaku growled in reply.

"I can't like her" Gaara said harshly.

"You do" dark eyes glared, "Now I demand you feed my blood lust and stop moping about."

"No, I do NOT want to."

Temari stood up, shocked but glad that her prediction was correct. Now all she had to do was find out who the lucky girl was.

Having finally escaped the chair Kankurou was headed up to his room. Temari beamed at her younger brother, "Kankurou! I was right! He likes a girl!" she said the last part in an excited half whisper.

"So he does, eh?"

"Now I must find out who she is! I'll be back later" Temari left the house smirking, it may've been late out but she didn't care. She was determined.

Kankurou smirked and opened the door and approached Gaara. Trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well what do you want?" Gaara asked in his trade mark monotone voice.

"So Gaara…You hit puberty yet?" Kankurou was still trying not to laugh, "Admire any girls…or just feel different?"

Gaara just stared at him before shooting him a death glare, "Get out…" he warned.

"Voice started changing? Notice one girl in particular?" Kankurou continued.

"I'll kill you! Get out!" Gaara shouted while the sand began to come forth from the gourd. How dare his brother have the audacity to bug him! And about this! He outta kill him on the spot.

"Ok I got it" Kankurou fled, but he was still smiling. He'd found a button on Gaara he could push. (**a/n: nothing intended by that)**

Gaara watched the sunrise practically jumping with excitement as he started towards Sakura's house.

She was still where he'd last seen her. Cuddled up into her sheets, she really did look cute. He climbed through her window which she'd stupidly left open and watched her sleep.

Sakura blinked. Was that Gaara? Gaara in her room? She blinked again, he wasn't there. She sat up and sighed, a twinge in her heart; she'd almost hoped he was there. At least the rose was still there, but it was a poor excuse for the dangerous sand-nin. Wait what was that? She straightened immediately and pulled the blanket off her. Along her midsection was a trail of sand. The scratchy sensation seemed to spark something with in her. Gingerly she touched the sand and watched it as it disappeared.

"What?" she quietly asked herself.

"Oh this is getting good! Hurry up and get dressed girl!"

"For what?"

"You'll see soon enough, now get ready!"

Sakura sighed and climbed out of bed, she carefully opened her dresser and pulled out her usual outfit. She changed into it unaware of the blushing boy outside her window.

Gaara felt heat in his cheeks, he'd been watching her get out of bed and stifle back a yawn. All was fine until she started changing, but he could not turn away or change position without alerting her. So he closed his eyes, but he had seen more than enough in his attempt to figure out what to do next.

"Nice figure"

'Hush!'

"Breasts could be bigger though"

'You!'

"No worries, she is still growing. All in all I approve"

"…" Gaara opened his mouth then closed it, 'what do you mean you approve?'

"I mean she'd be a fine mate"

'Not again, leave me alone!'

"She is coming"

'Huh?' Gaara immediately moved away from the window and onto the sidewalk. He did not want to be viewed as a stalker.

"Oh hey Gaara" Sakura said suddenly noticing him, 'maybe he was in my room after all'

"Hn" he replied trying to keep his cool as he shoved down mental picture of Sakura that Shukaku kept sending him. 'Pervert' Gaara thought as he shook off the last one.

"I was headed to the store, did you want to come along?" she asked, she wasn't sure why but she was very hopeful that he would say yes.

"Hn" Gaara said meaning yes, Sakura smiled and grabbed his arm leading him in the direction of the market.

"I KNEW IT!" Temari shouted when they were out of sight. She had seen the whole thing. And now she was grinning widely and rubbing her hands together as she plotted. 'I'll get those two together even if it kills me!'

He was packing for a quick journey, he had planned and now he was ready. All that was left now was to get there and hurt her.

**A/n: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I purposefully left you guys hanging, I'll be writing chapter five this week and I will hopefully have it up soon.**


	5. I must be crazy

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating!!! I've just had a lot of things going on please forgive me! And thank you to all the people who reviewed and all those who asked nicely for me to update**

**I Must Be Crazy**

Gaara watched Sakura as she strolled through the store picking out numerous things, and occasionally looking down at a small list. She had a way of moving around that suggested she was used to doing this, that she was used to doing all the things a mother or father would normally do. He himself had never done this though, there were always people there to do this for him and he respected her for strolling through the large bustling crowds without hesitation.

"He's watching us" Inner Sakura pointed out.

'So I noticed' Sakura retorted silently, 'I'ts not a big deal or anything'

"Oh yes it is! Hello! Sakura wake up, it's Gaara! He is showing an interest!"

'I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do! I remember that dream you had! I bet you remember it too! He means something to you, don't ignore it."

'Shut up…maybe I do, but maybe I don't, I'm not sure of myself anymore…

"Stop whining! This is your chance! We **can** have him!"

'…'

Sakura furrowed her brow and pushed Inner Sakura away and she dropped the last thing from her list into her bag and looked over to Gaara, he seemed to be battling with his own problems at the moment. 'I must be crazy…'

"Gaara would you like to come over for dinner tonight, I imagine Temari can't cook that well, so maybe you'd like a change of taste…." Sakura looked down blushing. 'This will be my chance to see just what he means to me…but why am I blushing?'

Gaara was slightly surprised but he hid it well and he thought of just the right words to say, he couldn't seem to find them so he made do, "sure…"

Sakura despite herself couldn't help smiling, so ok maybe on a level she did like him, but did she love him? Handing over her money to the register she grabbed her groceries, "this way" she said as they made their way to her home.

Once inside Sakura slipped off her shoes and set them by the door way, "You can sit over there," she pointed to the couch, "While I prepare the dinner," then continued to the kitchen with her groceries.

Gaara sat down and looked around the house with its plain white walls and tan furniture (all except the blue arm chair in the corner) just like her room it was not what anyone would expect, there wasn't a speck of pink around; save her photographs. Feeling slightly bored her peered around the corner and into the kitchen where she was chopping vegetables with careful precision.

Sakura smiled to herself as she continued working on the meal and moved over to her rice cooker, where she poured some in along with water and moved on to her other items.

_An hour later_

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Sakura chimed, "you can come in now."

Gaara opened his eyes, he had been meditating out of boredom, and walked into the kitchen where Sakura had laid out an immense amount of food. He gasped and sat down, picking up chopstick and watching Sakura, "Dig in" she chimed again. Slightly wary he loaded up his plate and attentively place a piece of fried pork in his mouth, again surprised at how good it was. Not bothering to cover up his emotion he moaned in pleasure, "If only Temari could cook like this!"

Sakura giggled, "glad you like it, eat up what we don't finish I'll pack as leftovers." 'Temari must really cook badly, my stuff isn't that good' Sakura thought.

"Don't down play yourself, seriously we cook excellent!" Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura nodded and began eating herself, a comfortable silence settled over them, but neither seemed to notice. Time seemed to almost be going by too fast and before they knew it they were both done. Sakura stood and lifted up the plates, Gaara followed in suite with a few more.

"Oh! You're my guest you don't have to help" Sakura said.

"I want to," Gaara replied and set the plates down on the counter. Sakura nodded and got out a small bowl and placed some of the food into it then cover the top with plastic; setting it aside she began to clean the plates with Gaara's help.

'Ok so he is nice and I don't mind being around him,' she silently admitted as they finished up.

Gaara was drying his hands and heading to leave when Sakura cutely followed him to the door with a small shyness. He looked at her puzzled as she handed him the bowl of leftovers, "Please take this and enjoy" she said and bowed he head.

A small smile appeared on his face, but was gone in an instant, "thank you" he said then left, "Have a good night Sakura."

Sakura locked the door and retread to her room.

"Took you long enough" came an angry voice.

Sakura jumped and looked around her seemingly empty room, "Who is there?"

"I saw you with the monster, come now are you really that desperate?" the voice taunted.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura shouted.

"Not until I get what I want!" the voice shouted and Sakura was knocked to the ground, "Now come nicely, we don't want to make this any worse…"

Sakura screamed but her mouth was covered by a hand, "none of that now."

**A/n: Cliff hanger! Review please and the next update should come next weekend.**


	6. Break Away

**A/n: been listening to "Lithium" by Evanescence, also been listening to "Good Enough", "Snow White Queen" and "Cloud Nine". Hope you enjoy the update. **

**Break Away**

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her mouth was covered, she opened her mouth and bit down hard onto her captor's hand, at the same time driving her knee into his stomach.

"You bitch!" rang his angered voice as he yanked his bleeding hand away, coughing from the impact to her stomach. Sakura leapt to her feet and bolted towards the door as fast as she could, but he was faster.

Sakura blinked and bit back a gasp, there standing in front of her was Sasuke (**Yeah, you guys go that right**) she balled her hands into fists and angrily glared down at him.

"This isn't exactly the warm welcome I expected," He teased and Sakura felt her insides shrivel up. Opening her mouth to retort she screamed as loud at she could, ending it in terse curse words, "You bastard! Get the hell outta my house! You left me! You just fucking left me and look at you! You want me?! Well get out I don't need you!"

Sasuke stared at her amused, "Did you develop feelings for the monster? Tch, such a shame…"

"You're the monster!" Sakura shouted transferring some chakra to her right fist and thrusting it at him. Sasuke caught it easily, but was still shocked to feel a ribbon of pain shoot up his arm, "You'll have to do better that that," he taunted.

Sakura growled and shot her knee up, striking him where it hurts, he hadn't expected that and in pained he keeled over, gasping. Sakura leapt away from him, thrusting her window open she jumped out, to be caught in a blanket of sand. Gaara stood beside her, clearly concerned for her health.

Sakura let the sand curl around her skin as she ran towards Gaara and wrapped her arms around him, "he is back…" she whispered as Sasuke lept from her window as she had. He stood across from them and narrowed his eyes.

"She is mine" Sasuke said to Gaara who growled in return, "no, she is _MINE_."

"What makes you think she wants to be your's? I'm sure she'd drop you in a minute for me…come now Sakura, come back to me…" Sasuke said.

"I don't want you Sasuke! You left me! You had your chance!" she hissed burying her head in the sand-nin's chest, "Just leave already!"

"You heard her, _leave," _Gaara growled, "You have ten seconds to get gone, or else my sand will have blood tonight."

Sasuke scrunched up his nose, but when he saw the sand creeping towards him he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn't die here and now, he still had to kill Itachi, so maybe he would leave Sakura for real this time. He couldn't have her with Gaara around. (**Sorry 'bout the shortness of the battle, I'm not good at these and I just want to get rid of Sasuke.)**

Sakura sobbed silently her faced pressed tight to Gaara's chest, he sighed and lifted her up bridal style. Carrying her not back into her home, but instead to where he was staying, he could not trust Sasuke to not come back. When the arrived he set her gently onto the bed in the room he had claimed and settled himself on the floor to meditate. Sakura buried her head in the pillows and looked out from under her eyelashes at Gaara. He really wasn't a bad person, he certainly wasn't a monster and he had contradicted himself. His vow to love no one but himself was broken now, she could see it in the way he carried himself around her, he did love someone else and it wouldn't be long until he admitted it.

Somewhere along her train of thought she finally drifted off to sleep, to linger in a dreamless land.

Morning soon greeted her with smiles from Temari; she leapt up and stared at Temari who was grinning happily, "Oh! I'm so excited" Temari cheered.

Sakura finally blinked, "About what?"

"Oh nothing," she handed Sakura a change of clothes, "Heard about last night, come into the kitchen when you're ready. Gaara's out doing work, he'll be back later."

Sakura nodded and waited until Temari left before putting on the fishnet shirt, black hooded zipper vest, and black capri's. She left the room and looked down the empty hallway as she walked gingerly. Temari sat at a small coffee table playing with a deck of cards, when she saw Sakura she leapt up, "Good to see you!"

Sakura nodded, "So tell me, what were you excited about?"

"Well you see…how to put it…Sakura, do you like Gaara?" Temari asked.

Sakura sat down and looked down at her hands, "Maybe…I think I do, but I can never truly tell if I'm really in love with someone…I thought I loved Sasuke, but I don't. I think I want to love Gaara, I think maybe I harbor something for him…but I don't know."

Temari nodded, "Sakura I'd like you to spend sometime with him tonight, I think I can safely say if you spend a little more time with him you'll know."

"Ok," Sakura replied, "I will."

**A/n: Hope you liked it, sorry about the shortness.**

**Quite a few people thought this chapter would result in rape, but no, that's icky. I wouldn't write that.**

**The next chapter will be longer and there will be a surprise, so I hope you keep on reading.**


	7. NOTICE

**Hey, it's Cara to all you loyal readers. I'm sorry to report bt I will not be continuing my older stories as I have moved onto a bit of a diffrent stlye of writing. But I do hope you'll check out my new story when I finish the first chapter. It's time TenTen got a chance to shine.**


End file.
